


Gold and Circular

by sakuramiko16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Rings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: Yuuri and Victor get engaged and have to get used to the new rings on their finger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?

After slipping the ring on Victor's finger Yuuri felt the blood rush to his face. He asked for words of luck but just wanted Victor to say anything to pull him out of his own head, he still can't believe that he has done this. Yuuri tried to focus on Victor's words as the other man slides the other ring onto his finger. The ring feels heavy on Yuuri's finger but his heart has never felt more full and light.

Victor wraps his arm around Yuuri and Yuuri reciprocates. "I'm hungry." They walk off quietly entwined and blissful. Yuuri can't help but thumb at the new weight of his ring even as he held their bags.

At the full table to was easy to forget the new sensation of the ring, that is until Phichit announced their engagement to everyone. Yuuri was mortified and Victor stole the moment with his charm. "This is just an engagement ring. We will get married once he wins a gold medal." 

Back at the hotel Yuuri sat at the edge of the bed while Victor was in the bathroom preparing for bed. The fingers on his left hand twisting and shifting the ring on his right hand as he looked out the window. The reality of his situation was hard to believe. Yuri looked down at his ring and smiled softly. "This makes it real, huh?" He murmured to himself. 

Victor draped himself across Yuuri's back, kissing his fiancée's cheek. He wrapped his right hand around Yuuri's and their rings clinked together. "They are very nice. You have a good eye Yuuri." Yuuri blushed and laughed, he had not really planned on finding them at that perfect moment. Victor kissed Yuuri and pulled him back onto the bed. "Let's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Victor woke up the next morning well before Yuuri. He slipped out of bed and covered up Yuuri so his warmth would not be missed. He dressed quietly and went out for a morning stroll to think. His feet brought him to the sea and he looked out at the calm water, it was a familiar sight from training with Yuuri and Hasetsu. He raised his hand and looked the ring Yuuri gave him fondly. The new sensation of the ring on his finger was welcome and he could feel Yuuri's emotions each time he looked at the ring.

He felt the pressure from Yuri's kicks but couldn't look away from the ring until Yuri spoke. He kept his words to himself and turned to Yuri. Victor grabbed the younger skater's cheeks and grinned. "Did you want to compete against me?" It didn't matter what Yuri replied, he knew he was fired up and not really because of him. He turned back to the water as Yuri walked away.

"The sea reminds me of Hasetsu." Yuri spoke before continuing on his way.

Victor smiled and agreed. Yuri had Yuuri on his mind as a rival. Victor looked back to the ring on his hand. 'Yuuri, you may not realize this, but many others beside me got their "L words" from you.' Victor thought as he looked out over the water. "But I'll make sure yours is always with me." He spoke out to the sea. Victor pushed his bangs back and smiled. "I better get back before Yuuri wakes up or I will get yelled at." He laughed softly as he made his way back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> It was wonderful!! Shout out to my friend Winny~ Your live screencaps helped me to write this!!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes I will fix them later.


End file.
